I'll Live Again
by Conscience Fairy
Summary: Serena is in the final battle with Chaos when both her and her enemy are thrown through a portal. As the battle ends with Serena as the victor, what new adventures wait in this new dimension?
1. The End To A Beginning

I'll Live Again

Chapter 1

The End to a Beginning

Kenshin woke suddenly, trying to figure out what had alerted him. Loud crashes were heard from outside and a scream rang through the air. The sounds of a fight. 'Kaoru.' He thought clambering ot his feet and running toward the noises. He stepped outside and stopped briefly. Kaoru and Yahiko stood there looking out into the yard. But what he saw next made him pause. A large hole scared the side of the dojo, and looking through it, Kenshin saw whatever had made the hole had ruined two other walls as well. A young girl struggled up from where she had landed on the floor, the one who caused the damage.

Her silver hair was up in two heart shaped buns with streamers falling down from the back of them. She wore a white body suit with a short skirt reaching to mid thigh. A panel of white fabric hung in the middle of the skirt, a multicolored star embroidered in it.

Faster then any of them could see, she ran out the opening in the wall and into the yard, stopping in front of the man waiting for her. The girls eyes looked empty as she waited, not wanting to make the first move. The man lunged, kicking her in the stomach. She fell back, eyes shining with tears, as she began throwing punches. The fighting stopped, the two enemies catching their breath. Suddenly the man lifted his hand, palm out. A black ball of light gathered there as he aimed at the girl, then redirected it at the people standing on the porch at the last minute. He fired the blast just as the girl looked up. Fear showed on her face as she put herself in between the three and the attack. She tried to block it but it was to strong and pierced her defenses, hitting her. The girl screamed, pain coursing through her body. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"You are so predictable, Moon brat." The man laughed. "Always rushing in to protect people. No wonder your friends died, it was because of you. Always to busy getting hurt, clumsy."

He was cut off as the girl screamed. "Shut up! Just shut up Chaos. You're the one who killed them. You're the one who destroyed my world, I would still have my daughter, my husband, and my friends if it wasn't for you. So just shut up!"

"Give me the crystal and I'll leave you alone."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You already have the golden crystal, take it and leave." Chaos just laughed at her, raising his hand and firing another blast. The girl deflected it, eyeing him. When she next spoke it was almost to quiet to understand. "I can t let you win."

"Do you have a choice? I will get the crystal, and get what I want. You are going to lose this battle." Chaos mocked. She looked directly at him, anger, hate, and sorrow in her eyes.

"No, I have to destroy you. That is my only choice. I may lose a battle, but I will win the war." She took the broach from her chest and held it above her head. As it slowly opened the object inside extracted itself, and the broach fell away. Floating between her hands was a flower shaped crystal glowing a bright silver. Suddenly the girl changed, her hair turned golden and her outfit into a dress.

"Is this the power you wanted, Chaos? A power that kills you when you use it? Then you truly are an idiot." A blast of bright silver light erupted from the crystal, hitting the man. Once the light died down and the members of Kenshin's group were able to see again, they saw both fighters collapsed on the ground. Shakily the blond haired girl struggled up and stumbled over to where her enemy lay. What happened next was rather confusing.

"You did it Sere, you won."

"I don't want to lose you! Please, don't die." She was sobbing, tears fell on to the mans face. "Please, don't die. Please."

"I'm sorry." The mans body started to glow a golden color. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His body disappeared, leaving the girl alone in the yard. No longer trying to stay awake the girl collapsed. Tears leaked from her eyes even while she was unconscious. Light surrounded her, lifting her up. When the group on the porch could see once again they found the some blond girl in different clothing. Kenshin and the others were to stunned to move at first. Finally Kenshin stepped off the porch and picked her up, concern playing in his eyes.

"Yahiko, please go find Miss Megumi."

"Ok." Yahiko ran out the dojo gates in a hurry.

"Kaoru, can you make a place for this girl to sleep?" Kaoru nodded and hurried inside. Bye the time Yahiko arrived with Megumi the blonde girl had already been laid out on a futon.

Megumi ordered them out of the room, and they complied. About three hours latter Megumi came out looking tired. "She ll be fine, I think. The next few hours will tell. She was hurt badly. Can you tell me what happened?

"I m not sure, I woke up to the sounds of a fight and went out on to the porch trying to figure out what was wrong. This girl and a man were fighting each other. That is all I could figure out." Kaoru answered. Megumi looked at Kenshin, waiting for him to speak.

"I know as much as Miss Kaoru, that I do." The question was left alone. Megumi stayed at the dojo for the night to watch over the sleeping girl.


	2. Waking

I do not Own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. That goes for the last chapter too. 

I'll Live Again

Chapter 2

Serena rolled over on the futon, then almost immediately rolled on to her back again with a gasp. A long gash graced her side and she had just put weight on it. Tensely she fingered it. 'Good, healed enough for me to be able to get up.' Slowly she pried herself of the futon. 'Where am I anyway?' She recalled the night before and what happened. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she quickly pushed them back, refusing to let them fall. Yelling jarred Serena out of her thoughts and she stiffly walked to the door, then followed the voices down the hall. She stopped at an entry way, seeing five people sitting around the table. Three she remembered from the last battle with Chaos, the other two looked unfamiliar.

"HAG." This was a boy that she remembered from the night before. He was yelling at a girl she immediately took for his older sister.

"ONE THOUSAND STROKES." The young woman yelled back.

"Ugly." The boy murmured

"Careful or I might add more." The girl gave the boy a sweet look.

"Maa Maa, I'm sure this is not necessary, that I am." A red headed man was trying to calm the two, not seceding in the slightest. Serena blocked what ever else he was saying out as the other two occupants of the room began fighting. Unable to stifle her giggles she stopped trying. Laughing loudly, Serena let herself be known to them.

Almost immediately the young woman with unbound black hair rushed over to her. What ever she was saying was lost to her, though, as she continued laughing. "Sorry, but you five are good entertainment. Please continue." Serena sputtered.

"How rude." The girl closest to her huffed.

"If you had ever lived where I come from you would gladly take any chance to laugh. It has been years since I have." Serena's eyes dulled, then brightened, almost as if it had never happened. Truly, only one person caught the dimness before it disappeared.

"Miss..." Kenshin let his voice trail off. 'I should not say anything to her about her fight, that I should not.'

"Serena, just Serena."

"Miss Serena, are you hungry?" Serena's stomach growled in answer. She blushed nodding.

"Yes, very." She said in a small voice. The black haired woman started scolding her as the red headed man disappeared.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. I..." Serena interrupted her.

"I'm fine, I heal fast. My wounds are just a little sore, that s all." She waved the woman's concerns away.

"No one could heal that fast, it's only been three days. I want you back in bed."

"Sorry, being lazy is not my style anymore. What you could do for me is introduce yourselves. I m Serena." The red haired man returned with a bowl full of food, setting it down on the table and motioning for Serena to take a seat. Gladly, she took the offered place and started eating.

"I'm Kaoru, the owner of this dojo."

"I"m Yahiko Miyojin and I m..." He was cut off when Kaoru gave him a fist in the head.

"He's a loud mouthed little brat, and my student." Another fight started.

"Please, if you two are yelling at each other I can't hear the others names." They quieted down, sending death glares at each other.

"I'm Megumi, and the rooster head over there is Sano." Serena nodded to each in turn as they gave their names.

"Who took my hair down?" Serena asked, a little irritated. She swiped a lock of hair from her eyes. It was very annoying to try to keep it out of her face and food.

"Kenshin did." Kaoru answered.

"Could you give me my hair ties back and another bowl of food please."

"Kenshin." Kaoru yelled. He had collected the dishes once the other occupants were finished eating and disappeared into the kitchen to wash them." Is there any more food left, our guest would like some more."

The redhead appeared a moment later with a bowl of food in hand. "Here Miss." He said and disappeared again, only to bring back with her hair ties. She took them and quickly put her hair up into its meatball style. The redhead disappeared into the kitchen again.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin isn't much of a people person, and he's addicted to doing chores." Kaoru apologized.

"That's ok. I'm not as much of a people person as I used to be. I prefer to think alone, and I do a lot of that these days." Serena yawned, stretching. "Do ya think you could spare me another three or four bowls of soup?"

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Do you usually eat this much?"

"Yep. But then again I also haven't had a meal this good in over three or four years."

"That s a long time."

"I'm a horrible cook. I tried taking lessons but they didn't help." Serena yawned again, just as Kenshin appeared from the kitchen.

"You should get some rest, that you should."

"I just woke up, and as much as I'd love to sleep, I need to train." Serena answered with a stretch

"You need to rest, your wounds are not fully healed yet." Megumi huffed in irritation.

"I'm healed enough to train, besides I've had worse and lived." Serena swiftly stood and dashed out the door before anyone could stop her. She ran down the road, not really knowing where she was but she found the perfect place for her exercises soon enough. 'Good, a place away from prying eyes.'

Serena started her punches and kicks as if it were a dance. Once her warm ups were done she stopped, as if taking a rest. Air started to make a whirl wind around her. The leaves swirling around her formed into a person, and solidified, no face or identifying features apparent. It struck at her, and the fight began. Dogging, throwing kicks and punches as the two figures worked their way up into the air. Loud sounds of their fight echoed through out the trees, scaring away birds and other wild life.

'I have to get stronger, I have to fight.' Serena could feel herself tiring as she continued her training. It may not be a real enemy, but she looked at it as if it were. They where barley visible, moving so fast that the eye could hardly follow. She new the session would not last much longer, she didn't t have mush energy left, but she didn't want to dream when she fell asleep.

Suddenly she stopped all movement, staring at her fake opponent. Trying to catch her breath as she waited, then the flurry of the fight started again. She was to wrapped up in what she was doing to notice the five people watching her with wide eyes, but the training didn't last much longer as Serena suddenly felt herself falling through the air, too weak to move. She never hit the ground. Strong arms caught her before she could, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself by having contact with the hardened earth. Blue eyes meet brown before blackness claimed her.

Kenshin moved up beside Sano, Megumi right behind him. Sanosuke held the unconscious blonde in his arms. They had watched her fight and where surprised by her speed. It was apparent though, that she had used up a large amount of her remaining energy. Once she collapsed, so did her opponent, turning into leaves. Silently Sano carried her back to the dojo, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru trailing behind him.

Megumi gave Serena a quick check up. She was surprised to find that most of the girls injuries were healed, no one should be able to heal that fast. It should have taken the girl at least a week before she had recovered that much, but it had taken her three days to get as far as what weeks should have done. Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping form on the futon, Megumi exited the room.

"She'll be fine after some rest. That girl is a mystery though. She's nearly healed."

"That is good, that it is."

"She should not be healing this fast. She should be fully healed in two days, if the healing rate stays this high. Even still, I want you to keep her from doing to much the next few weeks." Megumi sighed. "I need to get back to the clinic. I'll be by in a few days to check on her progress."

Megumi left, Sano trailing behind her, claiming to want be escorting her home. Slowly the other occupants of the dojo drifted to their rooms to sleep.


	3. Reunited

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

I'll Live Again

Chapter 3-4

Reunited

Serena slowly opened her eyes. 'Another night with little rest.' Sighing, she stood and went outside. Turning she jumped on to the roof and sat down at the very top. The moon rose above her, it's comforting rays healing her wounds. 'If only it could heal my heart.' Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her head in her knees. Memories ran through her head that she would have sooner forgotten. A light touch on her shoulder made her look up. She saw the redheaded from earlier.

'Kenshin.' she remembered. He sat down beside her, eyes full of concern.

"Miss Serena, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She shook her head slightly.

"I'm not ready yet. I'll tell you someday, when I can remember without tears." Kenshin watched her quietly, wondering what had happened to her to make her this sad. Tears wound their way down her cheeks unheeded. "They are memories I'd sooner forget."

"Aa. Memories have a habit of resurfacing when we least want them to, that they do."

"Yes. They do." Serena silently rose from her seated position and flipped off the roof.

Kenshin easily followed, landing beside her. "I'm going for a walk, I'll see you in the morning."

"The roads are dangerous, are and you should get more sleep, that you should." Kenshin warned, remembering Megumi's orders.

"I'll be all right. If you want you can come, you can, but I'll have to have you some ways away." Serena headed towards the dojo gates, Kenshin behind her.

After a time they came by a field. Rocks of all sizes littered the area, and tall grass made the field dangerous to walk in at night. Serena, ignoring the possibility of an injury, headed to the largest and tallest rock she could see. Climbing up she sat down and began a deep breathing pattern.

Meditating did not take her mind from the past, but it did help her think things through. Like why she still felt a connection to her daughter. True, she should still have that connection, but it was stronger then it should have been. She always had a connection to her family and friends, but they were much weaker then if they had been alive. Her daughter had died during a fight, she had witnessed it with her own eyes. But something told her that she was wrong - something had happened and it had to do with Pluto, she was sure of that.

Serena waited, calling on her friend's spirit or past self. Honestly, she wasn't sure if it was possible, she was in a different dimension and it would most likely take a lot of Pluto's energy to come to this dimension. Her powers dealt with time, and being a spirit gave her less energy. After an hour, she gave up and turned to where the wide eyed Kenshin stood.

'He must be able to feel the energy I'm putting out.' Serena slowly hid her energy signature again. Climbing down off the rock she headed back to Kenshin. 'Trouble's going to come soon. Some one evil is close by, I'll have to be careful.'

"Come on Kenshin, lets go back." Slowly, she headed back down the road, thinking Kenshin would follow her. He stood routed to the spot. She walked back and waved her hand in front of his face. "You ok?"

Kenshin snapped out of the daze he was in. He turned his violet eyes to her, expression clearly questioning. Serena laughed softly and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her.

"The sun is going to be up soon. There goes my hope for more sleep. I guess I'll just do some easy practice this morning." She ran a head of him, yelling form him to hurry up.

The two arrived at the dojo gates just before the first rays of light peeked above the horizon. Almost immediately Kenshin rushed inside murmuring about breakfast. Serena just laughed as she jumped onto the roof. Once she had climbed to the top she started doing stretches, then she moved to her balancing exercises, gymnastics. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she did not notice the crowed she was attracting.

"Serena, get down here. You might reopen your wounds." Serena paused and looked below her to where Megumi, Yahiko, Kenshin, Sano, and Kaoru stood. Without question she jumped off the roof and landed on front of them. Megumi glared at her. "You are supposed to be in bed resting! What were you doing up there? You could have hurt yourself further!"

"Don't worry Dr. Megumi, I'm fine, really. I'm almost healed, and as for what I was doing, I faced that risk when I took up the sport." Megumi wasn't convinced. Sighing she turned to Kenshin. "It breakfast done?"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he hurried inside, only to come out a bit later and announce that breakfast was ready. The group filed inside and sat down at the table. Apparently the usual happened, or at least no one seemed to think it was unusual behavior. Yahiko and Kaoru fought and Kenshin tried to calm them down. Sano joined the two in their fight, siding with Yahiko, or he would tease Megumi. Kenshin was the peacemaker in all this, though he didn't seem to be having much success.

Serena just sat back and watched, smiling. In fact, she realized she had smiled more in the past two days then she had in a year or more, even with... Her eyes went sad, she didn't want to think of that at the moment.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go quiet. Even the sound of the people fighting seemed to stop. Serena felt the evil that she had noticed earlier to close for her comfort. 'I have to get out of here or these people might be hurt.' Serena stood up swiftly and ran out the door, heading for the power she had felt. Kenshin's group stared in shock at where the blonde had just been. Kaoru nudged Kenshin and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Let's follow her!" Before Kenshin could protest she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her. The others following behind as they ran to keep up with her. One thought ran through their minds - What was going on, why had she run out so quickly?

Serena slowed to a stop taking a ready stance. Closing her eyes she let her senses out to feel for the evil. It was close and did not feel like anything that came from Chaos, she had expected some of his scum to be wandering around still. It did not feel like that at all. It felt more like it had powers given to it by the surrounding earth.

"What is it." She said under her breath, irritated. "Where could it have come from?"

Letting her senses out again she monitored the movement of the being, then swept the area around her for anything else. At first she sensed nothing, but as she rechecked, she found five energy signatures. Serena recognized them as Sano, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin. 'Damn, they followed me. It's to late to turn them back now.'

Opening her eyes she looked down the road, the direction she had felt the evil energy come from. What she saw, though, was not what she expected. Instead Serena saw a young girl with her hair pulled back into a similar style as herself. The girls eyes widened as she caught sight of Serena and she ran towards her faster, taking the same ready stance as when she reached her side. They waited, but not for long as a man was following close behind her.

The figure stopped a little ways down the road, a sick smile on his face. He stood nearly six feet tall, long dark hair hung down his back. Serena narrowed her eyes, not liking the feel of him at all. Death was so prominent an aura that even the most dense person could feel it. The man the two faced seemed to drink it in. He made the first move, so swiftly it seemed that he disappeared completely. The two girls dodged, using a double kick to his back once they were behind him. The fight lasted as hand to hand for a while, each girl taking turns once the other tired. Finally, after what seemed forever, the two girls forced their opponent down on the ground and held him there. Serena's eyes showed anger as she held the man down.

"Who are you working for? Tell me." Her voice was low, holding anger and a warning. The man she was questioning stayed silent and answered with a demented smile. "Tell me! Do you do this on your own? If not who ordered you?"

"Die." His voice was cold, emotionless. Not what Serena wanted to hear. The young girl behind was not happy with the answer either. They were not going to get any answers out of him, it was useless. "I would not betray my master like you betrayed your queen."

"I am the queen, and I was not betrayed." A silent energy blast streaked toward her from the trees. The young girl pushed Serena out of the attacks way, barley escaping it herself. It hit the man they had been fighting and he disappeared within it. Serena looked for whoever had sent the energy blast but could not find a trace of any one with that ability. The danger had passed, for now.

"Another enemy." Serena bowed her head silently.

"It wasn't some one from Chaos?" The pink haired girl asked in quiet concern.

"No." Serena turned to her companion, tears welling in her eyes as she threw her arms around the girl. "I thought you were dead."

Kenshin and the others watched as the blonde took a fighting stance in the middle of the road. It was apparent to all of them what she was waiting for, the sense of an evil fighting aura was close, and so strong that even the least adept at sensing ki could feel it. They were confused, however, when a pink haired girl who could not have been more then seven, came running down the road. Her hair was up in a similar style as Serena's and her eyes held the same innocence and determination.

The girl ran to the blonde's side and took up the same fighting stance the other girl was in. Her short skirt fluttered in the breeze as they waited for the enemy. When the opponent did appear he watched them, a smile on his face, then attacked swiftly. The girls jumped in unison and delivered a double kick to his back, sending him to the ground. Kenshin blinked surprised, he had not seen the man, nor the girls, move. Even now he could not follow the fight between the three. The blonde and pink haired girl took turns fighting their enemy, but they moved so fast that they could only be seen when they slowed or stopped. When they slowed they looked like little more then streaks.

The battle was finished in an hour or less. The man lay on the ground, pinned there by Serena. Any one could tell she was angry, as was the girl behind her. He was beat up and bloody, but the girls seemed relatively untouched. Kenshin looked at his companions, clearly confused,but they seemed as in the dark as he.

"Who are you working for? Tell me." Serena's voice was low. The group watching gulped, glad the gaze and voice were not directed at them. "Tell me! Do you do this on your own? If not, who ordered you?"

"Die." His voice rang out clearly. "I would not betray my master like you betrayed your queen."

"I am the queen, and I was not betrayed." The group of spectators were surprised at what Serena said. It made them blink at her angry tone. 'Queen?'

Suddenly the pink haired girl shoved her to the side, nearly getting hit by the attack that was aimed at the man. It hit the man who still lay on the ground, engulfing him. When the attack cleared, he was no where to be found. Only a darkened spot marked the ground.

"Another enemy." Serena bowed her head sadly.

"It wasn't someone from Chaos?" The pink haired girl asked quietly.

"No." Serena turned to her companion, tears welling in her eyes as she threw her arms around the girl, hugging her. "I thought you were dead. I was so afraid I had lost you."

"I'm fine really." She wrapped her arms around the blonde, returning the hug. Her voice held concern. "I'll tell you what I remember later, but we need to get you to a doctor, your bleeding badly."

"It's only a scratch." Serena was still crying when Megumi came up behind her scowling. The pink haired girl shifted so that she was between her and Serena.

"That is no scratch, it's very deep, let's get you back to the dojo. My things are there, but I don't want you walking so I'll have Sano carry you. SANO." The black haired doctor ordered quickly. She paid no mind to Serena's protector.

"WO, I'm right here Fox." The pink haired girl watched them warily till a soothing hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to receive a comforting nod from her companion.

"Don't call me fox. Pick her up and bring her back to the dojo so that I can treat her wounds." Sano obediently did as he was told, while grumbling under his breath. Serena protested weakly saying she could walk fine on her own. Three others joined them as they walked.

"I advise you don't struggle to much. I don't think that girl would like it if you fell." The pink haired girl spoke.

"Spore." Serena returned.

"Meatball head." The group looked at them strangely as the two began fighting. They could not understand a thing they where saying. As suddenly as it started, the yelling stopped. They smiled at each other happily. It was as if they hadn't fought just a moment before.

The girl giggled. "They look funny."

"Well, you would to if there was to people talking in a language the didn't exist on earth."Serena laughed happily.

"Only 'cause they haven't been to the moon. After all we are speaking Lunarian. Of course they wouldn't know that." The two giggled, watching the assorted group with mysterious looks on their faces.

They reached the dojo and Megumi treated Serena and the pink haired girl. Once she came out of Serena's room she called all the others in. When they had all seated themselves around the two girls, Serena spoke.

"I really wish you hadn't followed me, but I suppose you want to know what's going on." Nods greeted her statement. "I'll tell it the easiest way then. You might want to brace yourselves."

Serena took out a crystal shaped like a flower. It glowed brightly and then with a jerking sensation, they found that they were no longer in the dojo but floating in the air over a palace.


	4. Explanations

I'll Live Again

Chapter 5

Explanations of the past

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon

Sano started fidgeting, being as how he was superstitious. Serena laughed slightly, noticing how all but her and her young companion looked uncomfortable and confused.

"Don't worry, this is all an illusion." They looked at her, noticing for the first time she was now in a dress, and the pink haired girl in a similar one. Both dresses where white, sleeveless and had golden circles at the top, the fabric draping down loosely, clinging to their bodies and flaring out at the end. A golden tiara sat on top Serena's head, a red heart in the center. Each girl had a golden crescent moon in the middle of their forehead that glowed brightly in the dim.

"Seems pretty damn convincing to me. You some kinda witch?" Sanosuke asked, taking no notice of what they where wearing. Kaoru scowled and hit him over the head.

"Of course not, witches don't exist."

"Maybe not, but how else would you explain this?" A giggle stopped whatever Kaoru was about to say next.

"You could call us that, though we don't use wands or potions." This time it was the pink haired girl who spoke.

"Then how do you do magic?" Sano demanded.

"Mostly, we don't use anything, though objects do help. We use a different kind of magic than witches and wizards. The Silver Crystal is what we use for bigger magic."

"What's that?" Sanosuke seemed even more edgy with the new information.

"I'll explain in time." Serena answered impatiently. "Do you want to know our story or are you going to keep talking?"

Everyone went quiet almost instantly and turned their attention to Serena. She motioned for them to look around. The castle they were above looked to be made out of a silver-blue colored crystal, its towers reaching toward the black sky. Gardens surrounded the palace grounds, flowers and trees of bright colors that never existed on earth growing in them. High walls surrounded the palace and gardens.

"This is the Moon Kingdom; it existed over one thousand years ago in a different dimension." The scene changed, now they were in a throne room. Marble floors of silver and light blue glittered in the light. A dark blue carpet created a walk way up to a raised platform where two women sat in golden thrones. Below them eight other girls stood, each wearing a dress of a different color.

"The two on the thrones are Queen Serenity III, Ruler of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium and her daughter Princess Serenity IV." She pointed to each in turn. The two royalties had white dresses on that shimmered whenever they moved slightly; upturned golden crescent moons graced their foreheads. "The Silver Millennium was an alliance between eight of the nine planets and the moon. The girls standing below are the princesses of the inner and outer planets.

"Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Sailor Pluto, protector of time and keeper of the time gates. Princess of Saturn, Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn, heir to the underworld and keeper of it's gates and passages. Princess Michiru of Neptune, Sailor Neptune, keeper of the rivers and oceans of Neptune. Finder of truth and pure hearts. Haruka, Princess of Uranus and Sailor Uranus, powers over wind and weather. Those four are known as the outer scouts, protectors of the universe, the inner court of Queen Serenity, and the outer court of Princess Serenity." Serena gestured to each of the girls as she introduced them. The group of five noticed that each girl had a symbol on their forehead the same color as the dress they wore.

"The next four are the inner scouts, protectors of Princess Serenity, and her inner court. First is Minako princess of Venus, and Sailor Venus, leader of the inner scouts, scout power is love. Second is Princess Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars. Her powers are psychic, fire reading, and fire. Princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury, Ami, powers of knowledge and ice. She is the tactician of the inner scouts. Princess Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter. Her scout powers are over lightening and oak trees. Makoto is also the scouts' personal trainer of combat."

Kenshin's group watched the meeting, confused. Finally one of them spoke up.

"Why are they called sailor or scouts?" Kaoru asked slightly confused.

"Each of the eight girls has a transformation that makes it easier to use the powers given to them by their planets. When they transform they are called Sailor Scouts or Sailor Warriors."

"Why do they all have symbols on their heads?"

"The symbols represent their planet, as do the colors each girl wears." The scene shifted to a ball room. People in bright colored clothes danced, and congratulated the couple standing at the front of the room. "This is the engagement celebration of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon. They were betrothed after their parents found out they were in love and soul mates. Though Earth was not part of the alliance, the rulers agreed on this one thing.

"The wedding never happened, an enemy attacked. Her name was Beryl and she was infatuated with Endymion. Because of this she made allies with a being called Matalia. At the end of the battle Queen Serenity sent the Princesses of the inner and outer planets along with her daughter, Endymion, and her two advisors one thousand years into the future." Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi and Sanosuke watched awestruck as these events unfolded before them.

Again the scene changed, this time to a young blonde girl running down a street with unbelievable speed. They listened to Serena explain the time she had found out she was Sailor Moon, and how she found the other scouts and Endymion, how their names had changed. She explained to them the time she had found out she was also Princess Serenity, along with the various fights she and the other sailor scouts went through. Finally the whirl of scenes stopped at one they did not want to see. Earth was frozen; they could see the buildings and people covered in ice underneath them. Ten figures stood on top of the ice, each had wings and a sailor uniform on, none looked happy. The group listened to the conversation taking place below.

"Serena, we could have done something! We could have prevented this!" The girl in red shouted.

"No, Mars, we could not have stopped it. I tried everything, _w__e_ tried everything." Serena's younger self argued. "Pluto said it herself that no matter what time stream she followed it would have happened. At least Chaos is gone for now, and I'm keeping these people alive!" The silver haired girl shouted back, anger and sadness in her voice. "I couldn't have defeated him! I'm not Cosmos yet! Do you think I wanted this? My Family is down there too!"

"The least we can do until the spell wears off is to protect them. Please stop fighting." An ice blue haired girl said, smoothing down her blue skirt.

"Please listen to Mercury. None of us wanted this, but we couldn't prevent it!" This was a girl in orange and yellow.

"Listen to Venus, she's right. We shouldn't be fighting, Chaos might come back, we need to get stronger!"

The fight continued as Serena finally spoke up; tears were running down her face. Time sped up as she explained. "That was after Chaos first attacked, we couldn't stop him and he cast a spell that froze the Earth. It was like this for one thousand years, in that time everything changed. I was able to get strong enough to break the spell and create crystal Tokyo, becoming Neo-Queen Serenity." The that city lay before them alight and beautiful. Gardens of flowers extended everywhere; the buildings were made of marble and crystal of different colors. The most exquisite was the palace that stood in the center, its peers rising toward the sky. "It was a time of peace, there was little crime and people were happy. I was able to raise a daughter with my husband, Endymion. Her name was Serenity, Rini for short." A young pink haired girl played in a garden with her mother and father. They were smiling and laughing.

Again the scene shifted, this time to a battle. The ground lay blackened, buildings destroyed, and yet the battle continued on the ruined earth. "Chaos returned, he destroyed the city and killed the people. We put up a good fight, but in the end, I was left to fight him alone. I turned into Cosmos, my ultimate form, and sealed him away. During the years that the fight dragged, he was able to take over and control my husband, and destroy our world. When you saw me fighting, it was Chaos in my husband's body. When I sealed him away, I killed my husband."

The battle faded, and they were back in Serena's room at the dojo. She smiled faintly, back in the strange clothes she had worn before. "That's our story." She said sadly, and then fainted. The pink haired girl caught her and laid her down gently.

"If you have questions, I can answer them." She said softly.

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked after a moment of silence.

"Which one do you want, my full title or the short version?"

"Full?" Kaoru asked weakly.

"I'm Neo-Princess Serenity V, Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity IV, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo, the Silver Imperium crystal and Golden crystal. Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Earth, ultimate form Earthen Moon. Scout powers are Earth, Love, and the Elements. But you can just call me Rini."

"That's a long title." Yahiko announced "So your royalty?"

"Not really, Crystal Tokyo was destroyed."

"What about those other girls? I saw them die but then I saw them again." Megumi asked.

"That's our fate. We can never truly die, we are just reborn. Some times with our memories, sometimes without." Rini stated sadly.

"What about the crystals we saw the other girls holding?" Megumi continued her questions.

"Those were the planetary crystals. Each of the girls has one that holds great power and is taken from the heart of their planet."

"What's with you people and crystals? Crystals can't be that powerful." Sano said arms crossed.

"Crystals are vessels of magic which they collect over time. The older the crystal is, the more powerful."

"What's the golden crystal you mentioned?"

"The Golden Crystal was my fathers; it was the crystal of Earth taken from the planets core. The Silver crystal is even stronger. Combined they make the Planetary Imperium Crystal"

"So ya expect us to believe that you're both royalty, Blondie here has lived over two thousand years, you have crystals the have magical powers, and your world is destroyed? What are you going to tell us next, you older then Kenshin?"

"I don't expect you to believe us, but it's true. My mother and I have been through a lot in just the last three years." She thought for a moment. "And yes, unless Kenshin is over six hundred and fifty five, I'm older."

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU BE THAT OLD?" Yahiko yelled in surprise. Kenshin just stayed silent, thinking.

"I'm half Lunarian, and I'm a demigoddess which means I am demi-immortal as well." Rini stood up quietly. "Don't let my looks fool you, this isn't my true form, nor is that my mothers. I'm going to go outside, please watch over my mother, and wake her up if she starts crying."


	5. Family

I'll Live Again

Chapter 6

Family

Rini silently jumped onto the roof and started her stretches; once she was done she started a simple exercise. Nothing seemed to be bothering her on the outside, but her thoughts raced. 'What about Helios and Kohanna? I hope they're ok.' Her punches and kicks became faster as she went through the dance, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Miss Rini? Dinner is ready, that it is." Rini heard Kenshin's voice and easily flipped of the roof. Kenshin did not seem surprised when she landed gacefuly infront of him.

"Alright. Did you wake my mother up? Not that you should have to. I hope you made a lot of food." Rini grinned.

"Hey, Spore, hurry up and get yourself in here!" A yell sounded from the house, making Rini grin wider. Turning she hurried into the building, yelling something at her mother.

After the meal Serena turned to Rini. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Rini looked surprised and slightly hopeful. Serna held out her crystal.

"This. I was able to save them." Serena mumbled sometihng and the crystal glowed brightly, shooting off a beams of light which formed into a young, white haired man holding a small, pink haired girl. The young man looked confused as he glanced around the dojo. Rini's face was set in shock before she lunged at the two, hugging them, and crying. Serena watched her daughter before her eyes drooped slightly. She struggled to keep them open for a moment before a warm hand touched her forehead, sending her energy. Looking up, her eyes meet those of the white haired man.

"Thank you mamma." Rini said. She refused to let go of the two new members of the dojo.

"Yes, thank you, my Queen." The man beside her added.

"Always so formal, aren't you Helios? Your family, you don t have to call me Queen. Call me anything but that. Call me Serena or Bunny, but nothing formal."

"Yes ma'am," Was his solem answer. Serena sighed in exasperation, but a happy smile played on her lips.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi and Sano just stared confused. The one called Helios was holding a happy little pink haired girl in one arm, his other rapped around Rini's waist as she cuddled into him.

"Um, what s going on?" Kaoru asked unhappily. Surprised at the unfamiliar voice the young man turned, then bent down and whispered something into Rini's ear. Pulling away reluctantly she turned to her blushing slightly.

"This is Helios and Kohanna, my husband and daughter. We call Kohana Chibi-Chibi for short." Rini blushed a little more as the stunned faces around her. "Umm, yeah."

"You're married too?" Yahiko blurted.

"Yeah." By now Rini's cheeks matched Kenshin's hair. Helios whispered something in her ear again as he handed Kohanna to her. "Helios, I think they've had enough for today! Do you want to give these people heart attacks?!"

"What did he tell you?" Serena asked quizzically. Her daughter whispered in her ear making Serena laughed. "I agree with Rini, after all they just found out that me and her are royalty, though I don't know if they even think we're sane."

"It was just a passing thought." He replied honestly.

"Maybe another day. My daughters a bad influence, and don't tell me you weren't thinking something like that this whole time Rini. I know you better then that, you're too much like me." She chided as Rini blushed again.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Serena said, making the switch to a no nonsense attitude. She stood and walked to her room, Rini and Helios, Kohanna in hand, followed.

"What the hell just happened?" Sano asked confusion written on his face. No one answered him. Everyone in the room was confused now.

With Serena

"I've found our newest enemy. His name is Makoto Shishio in this life. He was a member of the Silver Millennium, Rei's brother to be exact."

"I remember you telling me about him, but I thought he wasn't reborn." Rini stated, confusion evident in her voice.

"He wasn't suposed to be, but he was. He also has the same stupid ideals in this life," Another voice spoke from behind them. It sounded disgusted, annoyed, and very familiar. Turning around they saw eight women, all were transparent and shimmered with an unearthly light.

"Scouts! I thought you couldn't manifest yourselves." Serena breathed. Each girl had a crown and symbol of a planet on their heads. Wings were folded to their backs loosely.

"We found out that if we use our planet's crystals we can. It will be taking a slight toll on you, for to do this we drain your energy. After all, our crystals are within the Silver Crystal." A long, ice blue haired girl answered. Ice blue wings were folded against her back, and the dark blue sign of Mercury played on her forehead. Rini, Serena, Helios, and Kohanna nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we get into our original forms?" Rini suggested quietly. Serena and Kohanna nodded. After four quick flashes of bright light, it looked as if four different people stood there.

Serena now looked in her late twenties, her hair and eyes now silver. Silver-white wings spread from her back before folding neatly. A golden crown sat atop her head glinting in the dim light. She was also much taller and wore a white dress. The sleaveless dress hugged the upper part of her form and flared arount her knees. Golden cresent moons turned skyward lined the upper part of the dress. A small, simple tiara of white gold sat on her head

Rini had also grown somewhat taller and looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was the same length as Serena's, and would have graced the floor if not for the twin buns on her head. It was a lighter pink, on its way to turning silver; already silver colored streaks ran through it. Pale silver-pink wings also graced her back, folded tightly, and a ring of gold sat on her head.

Kohanna was taller, though not as tall as her mother, and looked to be about sixteen. Her hair was in heart shaped buns and now colored a bubble gum pink. No wings adorned her back; however, this was because she was too young for them to appear. A golden upturned crescent moon appeared on her forehead, just like Serena and Rini had on their own foreheads, along with a band of silver around her head.

Helios had not changed much in his appearance. His hair was still short, but was now more silver then white. Like the others in the room -except Kohanna- angel wings adorned his back. His clothing consisted of a white pair of paint, a shirt of white silk, and a vest of white velvet. The shirt had a full moon embroired on the colar.

"My Brother still has those stupid ideals. I would go and take care of him for you Serena, but..." The speaker's voice trailed off in disdain and regret. She had an annoyed look on her face now and a fire burned in her eyes. Long fire read streaks ran through her raven black hair. Red wings, streaked with black, spread from her back. A fire red crown and symbol of Mars, adorned her forehead. "He still has the philosophy that the strong survive and the weak die. I don't know why mother and father didn't throw him out and disown him."

"Rei, you shouldn't talk about your brother like that." The light blue haired girl reprimed softly, though she silently agreed as she never had liked the prince of Mars.

"You agree with me Ami, I know you do." The raven-haired girl stated.

"And so do I... I will never forgive him for trying to kill me." The golden haired girl who spoke shivered slightly at the memory. Wings the color of sunshine spread slightly and hit the girl next to her.

"Careful Mina." The short black haired girl said. Her eyes where a deep purple, as were her wings and the streaks in her hip-length hair. She spoke softly, but her voice held a note of authority.

"Sorry Hotaru." Minako apologized. Hotaru nodded, eyes trained on Serenity as she waited for them to quiet. Only then did she speak.

"Shishio is trying to take over Japan. Idiot, he thinks he can get away with it to." A sigh sounded from her. "We are going to have to go and defeat him."

"But Queen Serenity, the red haired man out there can do it." The girl who had spoken this time had knee length light green hair with darker streaks of green going through it. Her dark green wings were almost black, and tucked in close to her back.

"I know Setsuna, I looked at the time lines as well. I think it is best if I go and take care of him. All the out comes were hazy except one, and that was me going to help. Kenshin would end up half dead if he fought Shishio. At least, that is what the time lines told me would happen if I didn't help. Besides, it's personal now after he tried to hurt Rini. Besides, he has awakened to his Martian blood now."

"Alright Kitten, I know we can't change your mind now that it's made up." The woman tossed her short blonde hair out of the way, ruffling and resettling her wings as she did so. Her wings were a bright white, almost seeming to be transparent.

"Thanks Haruka, though I doubt I should be thanking you."

A deep chuckle sounded from the blonde woman. Her wings were wrapped around an ocean haired girl. The long ocean-haired girl's wings were hidden by Haruka's, but the others new that her wings were the same color as her eyes and hair

"Lets get back to business shall we?" Eyes turned on the girl who spoke. She had a fierce gleam in her eyes as she flipped her shoulder length dark brown hair behind her. She scowled as she began to put her hair up in a pony tail. This was hard to do as she could not spread her leaf green wings and they were in the way. Giggling Minako came over and finished the job, the dark haired girl giving her her thanks.

"Yes, we should." Rini said, almost as if she were annoyed. Every one new she was not because she and her best friend had been in a corner with their wings wrapped around each other as they talked.

"I say you go to see him in the morning, then beat him up." Makoto announced.

"Lita." Serenity warned, using the name of her friend's reincarnated self. "We will go when Kenshin does. Traveling to Kyoto should be fun and keep us in shape, seeing as we will be walking all the way."

"Mom!" Kohanna pouted, hoping her mom could talk her grandmother out of it. Rini just shook her head, silently agreeing with her mother. They needed to stay in shape, even if they did not want to be in a serious fight. No one in the group minded fighting if it was just practice, or a spar between friends or family. They hated it when it was against an enemy and people died..

"That decided, let's talk. After all, some of us haven't seen each other for three or so years." Minako bubbled. With that said all went back to their incarnated forms. Since they were in those forms, wings disappeared, and hair changed length and color as they setled around. The talks lasted long into the night as the friends enjoyed eachothers long lost company.


	6. Plot Line

I'll Live Again

Chapter 7

Plot Line

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, sold it all. If I owned RK or SM I would be rich, not broke ass poor. Sorry about the delay, my comp. got finicy all the sudden and I thought I would have to wipe the hard drive. It had been a few weeks sense Serena and her family had appeared and began staying at the dojo. Not wanting to impose Serena bought the food and did a few chores, though Rini wouldn't let her near the kitchen. Things settled down into a regular routine and, for the most part, everyone was happy. Not long after the peace was broken. Sano was hurt, and somehow, Kenshin new who had done it. Megumi stayed the night to take care of him.

Serena half skipped down the road to the dojo, trying to look happy for her companions. Yahiko walked slowly behind her, head down in annoyance. Rini was holding Kohana, a motherly smile on her face. Together the four walked into the dojo, only to find a fight taking place.

Kenshin was fighting a man in a policeman's uniform with Sanosuke, Megumi, and Kaoru watching. Serena watched the battle quietly. Kenshin's eyes were an amber color, meaning he had "gone Battousai" as Rini put it. 'Damn, I forgot that he was coming today.' Without a moment of hesitation Serena jumped between the two and threw both against opposite walls.

"Get out of the way girl." The cold, angry voice of the cop growled. He charged, but Serena didn't move an inch, just wacked him out of the way.

"I suggest you stay where you are." Serena said as the policeman started to stand. The tone of her voice startled him enough that he froze where he stood.

"What is going on here?" A commanding voice sounded from the door way. He looked at Serena who was glaring at the policeman.

"Nothing, just stopping the fight between Kenshin and that man." She motioned to Kenshin's opponent. The man looked surprised, not expecting her to answer his question.

"Lets get down to business, shall we?" Serena, with her family behind her, moved to a different room of the dojo. The interaction that happened after she left was not heard by them. Patiently they waited for the rest of the group to enter. The man that had fought Kenshin leaned against the wall. The chief of police and the man who had spoken earlier sat across from Kenshin who sat between Kaoru and Yahiko. Sano leaned against the wall behind them while Megumi stood, waiting for something to happen. Serena, Rini, Kohana, and Helios lounged behind them all, staying quiet.

"We need you to go to Kyoto." The man took a deep breath. Serena listened closely to what was being said. "A man named Shishio needs to be defeated. He calls himself your predecessor."

"You mean you want Kenshin to assassinate him." Megumi spoke up.

"No, we won't let him kill again." Kaoru's voice was angry. A slight argument picked up, but Kenshin was quiet through all this, thinking.

"Himura as he is now, won't be any help. We need the Battousai." The man leaning against the wall finally spoke. His gold eyes looked at the passive face of Kenshin.

"Don't start Saitoh." He jumped slightly, having forgotten about the other four people that he had just found out stayed in the dojo. Then she cursed under her breath and looked pointedly at her daughter.

'I can't even feel the baby's ki.' He though as he eyed the four people with distrust showing in his frown. He didn't even remember telling them his name. His eyes narrowed more, if possible. Listening to the fight that the four members were having, he found he could not understand what they were saying.

"Who wants to take this one on. It's not even worth our time." Serena looked at Rini expectantly, reverting to their old language.

"Not me." Rini said quickly. Helios shook his head when they looked at him, politely refusing. Their gazes shifted to Kohanna.

"Go on Kohana, you need the exercise." The young girl hoped out of her fathers arms with a pout stretching her face. She headed toward the door muttering under her breath. Rini frowned, though she could barley hear what her daughter was saying, she had an idea. Serena smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Watch your mouth young lady." Rini re-primed. Her daughter continued toward the door, not paying attention. "That's what I get for letting her hang around Jupiter and Uranus while they fight."

"Chibi, wait." Serena called just as her granddaughter exited the room. Putting her hand behind her back she materialized as sword. Kohana, who had re-entered the room, smiled brightly enough to put the sun to shame. "You can use the space sword."

"I don't think that's such a good idea mother."

"It'll be fine." Kohana grabbed the sword from her grandmother and skipped out the door. An explosion and short scream later the dark pink haired girl re-entered the room, looking guilty. Serena sighed as she exepted the sword from her grandchild.

"She's your daughter." Serena stated. She produced a sash from a hidden pocket and tied the sword to her waist

"You spoiled her." Rini returned.

"You raised her."

"You helped."

"Her personality comes from you."

"My personality comes from you so you cant use that excuse."

"It comes from your father, not me."

"You gave her the sword." Rini said with a finality in her tone. Serena sighed again, this time in defeat. She pushed herself of the wall and went outside. After a few minutes she came back looking irritated. No one asked what she had done.

"Now, we know that Shishio is in Kyoto, right?" It was a statement more then a question. Rini gestured to her mother, husband and daughter. "We have business with him."

"To think that he still ruins his families name after all these years." Serena sighed.

"When do we leave?" This was the first time Helios spoke loudly enough that all could hear. It startled some; they cast surprised looks at him.

"As soon as Kenshin does." Came the reply from Serena.

"He's not leaving." Kaoru was angry, her fists were clenched.

"If you think so. I have other resources at my disposal."

"Young lady, this would be too dangerous for you."

"No, Okubo, it wouldn't be. I've dealt with him before. I had to, he is my best friends brother, although she hates to admit it. Don't let appearances fool you, my granddaughter has seen more then you." 'Of course she is over two hundred years older.' The blond silently added.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don't remember introducing myself to you."

"I have my resources. So, any way, it's settled, my family and I will leave with Kenshin. Oh, and Kenshin, don't think you can object or persuade me." Serena stated in an admonishing tone.

"You should stay here little girl. I doubt you have seen more then those in this room." Saitoh sneered.

"I have seen great kingdoms fall, and been in more wars then you will ever see. Be thankful that you can't see as many wars and battles as I have." Serena's voice was strained with anger. "Don't let appearances fool you. I did once and it cost me and those around me dearly."

Saitoh ignored them for the rest of the time he was there. He had not missed the emotion in their eyes that even the youngest held; the look of someone who had seen too much in their life time. Suppressing a shudder he listened to what his employer was saying. After everything was said and the guests had left, Serena turned to her family and friends.

"So, Kenshin, what's your decision? If you decide to do what they asked, you won't have to kill. You won't even have to fight, I can take care of that, you needn't get involved."

"As grandma said before, Shishio is someone who we have to deal with ourselves no matter what your decision." The voice was new, but chimed like a small bell. Eyes turned to the young girl who sat at Rini's feet.

"You can talk?" Yahiko blurted. The Kohana scowled, the look making the spiky haired boy stutter. She cut him off sharply, glaring.

"Of course I can, I'm not exactly a toddler you know. And here you said nothing when Grandma gave me a sword and I was walking." The girl grummped.

"You look like one." He mumbled, shrinking from the younger looking girls eyes.

"Our group has two trump cards. One is the Silver crystal and the other is my daughter." Rini spoke up. "Looks can be deceiving, after all Littlest Lady here is older then Kenshin."

"How much older?" Kaoru asked.

"She turns two hundred fifty three next week. That's why she's one of our trump cards, and why she puts up with that body. It's why we all put up with these bodies come to think of it." Stunned silence seeped into the room. Wide eyes looked back and forth between the four figures that stood before them.

Helios watched in amusement, they had already forgotten what his mother in law had told them. Things just progressed into a more interesting plot line, but no one seemed to want the fight with Shishio to come so soon. Not after the battle they had with Chaos and the attacks that always seemed to happen to Kenshin and his makeshift family. The air seemed to lighten as Serena and Rini, this time along with Kohanna, started arguing over some petty thing or another. An adventure was taking place and none seemed to want it, but destiny took its toll and led the way.


	7. In to Battle

I'll Live Again  
Chapter 8  
Travel

Serena, Kohanna, Rini, and Helios waited by the side of the road sitting or leaning against various sakura trees. Darkness surrounded them as they scanned the road behind them. It was a few days after the encounter with Saitoh and Okubo, only two to be exact. Kenshin had tried convincing them to stay behind and not interfere but had not seceded. They were now waiting for him to say his good bye to Kaoru so that they could leave for Kyoto.

"I think I see him." Rini strained her eyes as a dark figure approached them. Once it became apparent it was the redhead they waited for, the small group stood as one and brushed themselves off. Kenshin approached before stopping a few feet away.

"Are you ready Kenshin? You don t have to do this." Serena's eyes looked at him, examining his face for any sign of hesitation. "I told you we could take care of him."

"That is not necessary. I do not wish for you to get involved in this, that I do not." Kenshin's voice was soft. He bent his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He continued to walk past them as they talked, the family falling instep beside him.

"You didn't want to leave her did you? " The voice was soft and light. Kenshin looked to see Kohanna walking next to him. He examined her figure noticing that she looked different, as did the others. All looked older, but the only one who had a significant change in appearance was the youngest who looked to be about twelve instead of one. "You love her."

Kenshin stayed quiet, not answering. Rini giggled slightly and leaned over to whisper in her mother's ear. The three girls covered their mouths with their hands and laughed. Kenshin glanced at them quickly before bowing his head again to hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. His mind raced to think of a subject less embarrassing to himself.

"Miss Kohanna, you look a lot older, that you do. Is that your true form? " Kenshin ventured. Kohanna shook her head as a smile spread across her face.

"No, this is just a form that is easier and more comfortable to travel in than the form I had before. In my real form, I don't look much older than Kaoru." Kohanna felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up into her grandmother's eyes.

"You can change into your true form if you want, just keep your hair a darker color." Serena grinned as Kohanna nodded enthusiastically and turned to run into the trees. After a brief pause from the small group, the girl returned looking like she was eighteen years old. Her hair was a dark blonde and she was an inch or two taller then Kenshin. Kenshin blinked at how fat the change occurred.

"Let s hit the road!" Kohanna chirped and started walking ahead of everyone. Shrugging Serena looked at Rini and smiled as her grandchild stopped and yelled at them to hurry.

"She's your daughter." The Queen laughed. Rini frowned in response, choosing not to answer. Running to catch up to her granddaughter, Serena turned to yell at the three. "Come on or she will get impatient! "

Kaoru kneeled in the clearing with the fireflies dancing around her shaking form. Once she dried her tears the young woman stood and headed back to her home. Thoughts of Kenshin clouded her mind as she came to the gates and passed through only to collapse on her futon. Tears made paths anew down her cheeks as the thought that he had rejected her made a passing wave that brought up new questions to think about. As if sensing her distress and hearing her cries, Yahiko knocked on her door softly. Not recieving an answer, he opened the door and slipped into the room. He sat beside her shaking form for once not making any rude comments. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing and looked up at her only student.

"What do you want?" Kaoru s voice was soft without its usual spirit. Yahiko waited trying to think how to answer, it was obvious that she new Kenshin left but she may not know about the others disappearance.

"Serena and her family are gone. I think they went with Kenshin to Kyoto. They left an odd note and three train tickets." Yahiko informed her softly.

"What did the note say? "

"It said 'one week after you get this note take the train tickets to the station at noon. We'll meet you there. Further instruction will be given then. The tickets are for Kaoru, Yahiko and Megumi. Sanosuke can walk so tell him to get a move on. Megumi's ticket is for a later date.'"

"We can go!" Kaoru smiled at the news but the smile faded all to quickly. "Kenshin didn't want us around."

"Apparently Serena does and shouldn't we listen to her? She is, after all. a Queen with more power then Kenshin, and she seems to know what will happen. She might think we are needed." Yahiko grinned as his teacher turned thoughtful.

Finally Kaoru nodded and turned to Yahiko. "Remind me to tell Megumi about the note in the morning."

Yahiko nodded and got up to go back to his room. As he slipped out he heard Kaoru's voice again, telling him she would be cooking breakfast in the morning. Scowling he poked his head back in the room.

"Why do you have to cook? I'd rather go hungry then die!" Kaoru's pillow hit the door as he retreated to the hall with a smile. After retrieving her pillow she coushioned her head on it, now feeling much better, and fell into a less troubled sleep.

Serena felt someone poking her side to try and wake her. She lazily rolled over and spread her arms out, hitting the annoying person's face. Cracking an eye open she looked up to see Kohanna and Rini staring at her. When Serena looked around she could not see Kenshin's red hair, but she had expected as much.

"He tried giving us the slip huh?" Rini nodded. "I thought he would, but don't worry, that's what magic is for. We'll do a short range teleportation, I already know where he is going."

Nodding the group joined hands to form a circle and combined their powers. A bright glow surrounded them and they disappeared with in the light as if it had swallowed their bodies. Each in the group had a sensation as if their bodies were being jerked forward and in moments they were dumped haphazardly on the ground.

"Oro?" Kenshin stood inches behind them, having jumped back slightly seconds before they landed. Standing Serena held out her hand to the redhead and smiled brightly.

"Hello again. I thought we made it clear that we were coming on this trip whether you liked it or not." Behind her the others stood and dusted themselves off. Kenshin stared at all of them blankly.

"Oro. How did you do that?" Kenshin looked bewildered, making Serena laugh.

"Remember I told you I had magic? I even recall using it to show you our past." Serena said pointedly. Kenshin blinked, not seeming to remember. "I can use my magic to travel long and short distances. In short, teleportation at the speed of light"

Kenshin still looked confused, but did not comment any further. Serena just sighed and started walking, taking brief note of her surroundings. Kenshin had taking to traveling off road and was now moving through a forest, dense trees lining the undefined path they tread. As they walked, Kenshin a little ahead of the others, Rini leaned sideways so that she could whisper into her mother's ear. Serena shook her head and whispered something back, the response making Rini, and Kohanna who had been eavesdropping, frown at the unsatisfactory answer.

"Mother!" Rini whined, making Kohanna giggle.

"What?"

"I just want to spread my wings for just a little bit!"

"Haven't you searched for any Ki that might be close enough to see you if you did?"

"Yes!" Rini answered indignant.

"Not well enough. We need to work on your Ki sensing skills." Serena sighed, casting a glance at Kenshin. "Besides, our friend doesn't need the shock of seeing us with wings, and don't frown Kohanna, you can't even fly yet"

Most of the day continued in such a fashion, the three women bickering or giving each other the silent treatment. At one point Kenshin asked Helios if that how it always was. He simply answered that it was to confuse people and hide their identities, besides the fact that they thought it fun. He was silent after that, he did much the same act thing after all.

About dusk they settled by a river and set up camp. Helios took control of the hunting, plucking a bow and arrow from his subspace pocket before leaving the camp area. Kohanna was left to explain what a subspace pocket was as Serena started a fire and Rini put together the beginnings of a stew. When Helios returned from the hunt Kenshin took the rabbit he caught and prepared them for cooking. Not knowing what to cook with them, he let an eager Rini take over. They enjoyed a nice meal, somewhat new to Kenshin. Serena made sure they beded down early that night so Kenshin could not slip away again.

Kaoru woke early the next morning and started breakfast, putting together miso soup and rice for the meal. At some point she forgot about the rice and had to rush back in to salvage what was left of it. The miso soup turned out fine in the end but she still teased about her cooking skills.

After setting Yahiko to work scrubbing the floor, Kaoru grabbed a train ticket with the latest date and left to visit Megumi. The walk was pleasant and she reached the clinic with out delay. The clinic was not very far from the dojo so the morning walk did not take long and she was soon calling for Megumi's attention.

"What do you want Raccoon?" Megumi did not look up as the sapphire eyed girl entered her clinic. Kaoru huffed in response to the nick name while pulling out the ticket.

"Serena left train tickets for us to go to Kyoto in two weeks from yesterday." Kaoru handed the ticket to the doctor and turned to leave but Megumi stopped her.

"So Kenshin left. You did now we could not have stopped him if we wanted to."

"I know Megumi. He left around midnight yesterday, I wish he had left without saying anything." Megumi looked up and studied Kaoru's face before she could turn away. Quietly Kaoru turned and left. The doctor sighed and returned to what she had been doing, making note to stop by the dojo later.


End file.
